Alagaësian Dragon Poetry
by Commentaholic - Alpha 02
Summary: Some poems I write while I'm at school. Most will be dragon themed, or will be the thoughts of dragons.  Some will be sad, bloody, or just plain weird.
1. The Musings

**Musings of an Airborne Dragon**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: I thought that I'd put out a little one-shot before I returned to the Oblivion genre. This is a little piece I thought up today. It's in Saphira's perspective.**

**By no means does this implicate that Saphira is any sort of poet. This is merely what I imagine she would think or how she would feel, only turned into a poetic verse. I do not claim to be a master poet, nor do I claim that it will elicit any sort of emotional response.**

**It was merely something that I wrote when I was walking home because I couldn't remember where my other stories had left off.**

**Inheritance Cycle is owned by Christopher Paolini, not me.**

**Read and Review if you want**

**

* * *

**

_High above a snow-white cloud_

_Above the world, I roar aloud._

_The joy of life fills my mind,_

_While death and treachery destroyed my kind._

_My tail shifts, I bank through the air,_

_The sun shines bright, the weather is fair._

**A mind far below calls to mine**.

_The voice is of my friend,_

_The one destined to bring the tyrant's reign to an end._

_The tyrant who fought, lied, and betrayed,_

_Would meet his death upon my rider's blade._

_The battle draws near, the trumpets sound,_

_The armies stand apart, separated by barren ground._

**My rider stands alone**.

_I start to glide towards my other part,_

_The friend of my soul, the friend of my heart._

_He will not stand alone against this foe,_

_Against this army of dread and woe._

_We fight as one, we fight till death,_

_We'll fight together 'til our last breath._

**A black shape appears upon the horizon.**

_The black tyrant comes, a rebellion to crush,_

_Freedom to end, and cries of justice to hush._

_The Varden prepares, swords are drawn,_

_Shields held ready, armor put on._

_The dark rider draws near, black sword in hand,_

_A veil of shadow passes over the land._

**My rider stands unshaken.**

_I land by my rider with a ground-shaking thud,_

_I roar for justice, for honor, for blood._

_My rider's sapphire blade crackles with flame,_

_To win or to die, that is why we came._

_An evil to end, a traitor to slay,_

_This is why we stand here today._

_**The black king approaches.**_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. I can't really go any farther until the next book comes out. At least, not without totally assuming what will happen in the fourth book. Even then, I'm making quite a few assumptions. I hope that you guys liked it.**

**I'm not sure what inspired me to use the poetic pattern that I used.**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	2. Winter Fall

**Dragon Poetry**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, I didn't really think I'd add to this thing after the first (and I suspected ONLY) submission to this story. During a bit of boredom while I rode the bus home, wanting to wait till I got home to finish the next chapter of A.N.D., I decided to write another poem. I think I'll make all submissions in this story by dragons or about dragons.**

**

* * *

**

_Winter Fall_

* * *

Winter comes, snow falls down.

White flecks spin, float, and drop.

Covers autumn's last leaves of red, orange, and brown.

Life's pulsing rhythm seems to stop.

* * *

A heat burns upon a high hill.

Dragon's fire, burning bright.

Scales quiver against biting chill.

Life's pulsing rhythm will die tonight.

* * *

The dragon shakes, weakens, aches.

All alone, the dragon will not last.

The prey has left, ice covers fish-filled lakes.

Life's pulsing rhythm will soon have passed.

* * *

Gold scales frost over, the fire dims.

Dragon breath dies in his chest.

Cold numbs his once strong, agile limbs.

Life's pulsing rhythm will, at last, rest.

* * *

The dragon's eyes, once full of pride

Now begin to glaze with pain.

The dragon race, with him, will have died.

Life's pulsing rhythm, he will never regain.

* * *

The dragon, once mighty, a hero to all

Now held witness to his kind's death

Of his race, only he remained yet to fall.

Life's pulsing rhythm breathes its last breath.

* * *

The dragon race had risen, then fallen once more.

Undergone trial, tribulation and heartbreak.

The riders had fallen, taken by war.

Life's pulsing rhythm will never again wake.

* * *

A traitor had risen, a once honored rider.

He'd attacked without warning, blue blade in hand.

His blue dragon died on his sword, though he had long fought beside her

Life's pulsing rhythm had left the land.

* * *

The dragon goes limp, his soul is released.

His body rests against the wall, upon which hung

The monument to his love, Saphira the Last, but not least.

Life's pulsing rhythm had left noble Glaurung.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, a bit depressing, eh? When I started this, I had no idea where it was going. Don't take this poem to be a hint of the future of A.N.D., because it's not. I just figured that I would put in something to make people sad for that particular dragon's passing. And Eragon was a traitor? Who knew! Nah, just making stuff up now.**

**Thoughts? Should I continue writing Inheritance Cycle poetry or just give it up?**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	3. New Hope Rises

**Alagaësian Dragon Poetry**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, yet another poetic submission. Another grim look at the future is glimpsed. I might yet again remind everyone that this is not a quotable reference to the future of Alagaësia's New Dragon. I merely use names that my loyal readers will recognize, and the names that will strike a chord with their heartstrings. **

**I put every four lines in alternating normal words and italics. Any alteration to this pattern means mental speech or thoughts. Lack of punctuation is simply because it'd take way too long to analyze each line and punctuate accordingly.**

**We open upon a forest scene…**

**Some towering trees with leaves of green… **

* * *

**New Hope Rises **

**

* * *

**

A graceful shape soars on high

Silhouetted against the sky

It flies above the forest green

Its eyes seek the prey unseen

_Except for one, who grazes unawares_

_Oblivious to the hunter's ravenous stares_

_The deer, a buck, pronged horns on display_

_Will not scare this predator away_

The bow is strung, the arrow ready

He holds his breath, his aim becomes steady

His mouth waters at the thought of the meat

His family, hungry, at last will eat.

_A roar breaks the silence, the hunter gives pause_

_The buck now carried skyward, impaled on claws_

_A dragon just dove down, stealing a meal_

_For a man's empty table, hunger is quite real_

The hunter lowers his bow, disappointment clear

He dares not return home now, because of the fear

That his family will perish, failed by his hands

The prey had been thinned, taken from the lands.

_Dragons, once thought to be gone, to never return_

_had rose from the brink, to fight and to burn._

_The village in the Spine, once tight-knit and strong,_

_had scattered and fled, vanished before long._

Now only he, the hunter, remained

So much he had lost, yet still he retained

his family, his honor, and his home.

He'd hung up his blade, never again to roam.

_He had fought for the Varden, for freedom, for peace_

_Yet after the war, his troubles did not cease._

_The dragons returned, and the realm was unified_

_Uru'baen toppled, rebuilt, the evil of old had died._

But no one foresaw the danger that came

Dragons multiplied, man's livestock to claim.

Only the original pair resisted, the last dragons of old:

Saphira the blue, and Glaurung the Gold.

_Even together, they failed to quell the spread,_

_of the ravenous rebels. And alas, they instead_

_were felled by their children, slain by their kin_

_The dragon race was corrupted, fallen to sin._

Though taught to respect all, by ancient lore

left behind by the dragons of yore.

The new dragons ignored the lessons taught

By Saphira and Glaurung, their efforts for naught.

_The elves were the first to fall, caught unawares_

_Queen Arya did not foresee the dragons' murderous stares_

_Elven homes burned in the bright firelight_

_Du Weldenvarden burned into the dead of night._

Dragons took all the prey, burned up human farms.

Soldiers rose up, armor-clad, taking up arms,

To stop the advance of the scaly race.

They returned in defeat, in shame, in disgrace.

_The dragons endured, and conquered the throne._

_Nasuada, the queen, died cold and alone._

_Within her own prisons, near the rest of her friends_

_Eragon, Murtagh, together they met their ends._

The hunter searched on, another deer to find

Almost all were gone, consumed by dragonkind.

As night fell, the hunter grew weary.

The moonlight shone on all, casting a light most eerie.

_The sun rose, signalling the new dawn,_

_The hunter prepared to leave, to be moving on._

_He packed up his bedroll, his bow, and his quiver._

_Cold wind blew in, prompting a shiver._

A roar broke the silence, scaring the man

A sound that scares all, like none other can.

A flash of black scales, a rustle of wings.

Black dragon stands tall, nobler than kings.

_Its scaly hide was blacker than night,_

_the man prepared for what would be his last fight._

_Another arrived, with scales of green,_

_its stance was more graceful, like that of a queen._

The hunter then froze, bow dropped from his grasp,

his eyes opened wide, he let loose a gasp.

A mated dragon pair, black male, green female.

He knew he was doomed, deader than a doornail_._

_A melodious voice echoed through his mind:_

_"We wish to atone for the sins of our kind._

_Raise him and guide him, and with him bring peace._

_We pray that, together, you will cause war to cease."_

The female brought out a large white stone

oblong, smooth, with a light gray tone.

She placed it before him, "_We must depart,_

_be careful with this new friend of your heart."_

_The dragons took to the air, soaring over the trees_

_Flying with grace, with strength, and with ease._

_The hunter looked down at the stone in his hands,_

_How could this little stone help save human lands?_

The stone started shaking, a crack split its side

The man set it down, _what secret does it hide_?

The stone shattered, bits scattered on the ground

A dragon hatchling stumbled, eyes looking around.

_Curious, the hunter approached the small beast_

_Surely it would not harm him in the least._

_His hand was outstretched, the dragon was calm_

_as it reached up its nose to touch the center of the palm_

A searing ice-cold pain, a brief flash of light.

The hunter collapsed, the dragon squeaked in fright.

A few moments passed before the human stirred.

Neither human nor dragon exchanged a word.

_A tendril of thought trailed across the man's mind_

_The first one in years, thoughts of dragon met mankind._

_A sensation of hunger conveyed by the hatchling was clear._

_The hunter now had another reason to find a deer._

A blur from the sky, an earth-shaking thud.

A deer from the air landed in a pile of mud.

The man looked to the air, the green dragon hovered there.

It spoke again, "_Good luck, and take care."_

_The man looked down at his hand with a tinge of delight._

_A silvery pool there glowed with a pale white light._

_He looked at the dragon as it fanned its small wings._

_Today was the start of an improvement of things._

* * *

**A/N: Well, yet another poem where the dragons Saphira and Glaurung die due to betrayal. Again, quite grim, but at least this time I revealed a hope that might illuminate the world with hope.**

**Read and Review!**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	4. Haiku Special

**Alagaësian Dragon Poetry**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, here's yet another installment of poetry I wrote today at school.**

**It's a Haiku Special! For those of you who do not know what a Haiku is, a Haiku is a non-rhyming poem of seventeen syllables: 5 in the first line, 7 in the second, 5 again in the third. It is really hard to keep to the syllable count, but I think I managed it. The O's are simply marking the boundary between haikus. None of them are connected to any of the others except for the ones specially marked as Kir's story.**

**

* * *

**

**Haiku Special**

**

* * *

**

Deep blue, veins of white

The oblong stone cracks open

Saphira Hatches

**oOoOoOo**

Tyrant rises up

Dragons fall, riders die out

Galbatorix reigns

**oOoOoOo**

Ancient Language words

Control the world we live in

Magic heals and hurts

**oOoOoOo**

Dragon rider Brom

Dragon died, rider lived on

Went into hiding

**oOoOoOo**

He was nobody

A blue stone changed history

Now he brings new hope

**oOoOoOo**

Dragons live for years

Dying only by blade's sting

Or sickness' draining

**oOoOoOo**

Dragons in the sky

Scales of blue and gold sparkle

Glad to be alive

**oOoOoOo**

Blue blade swings down hard

Cleaving bone and flesh, king dies

A new era dawns

**oOoOoOo**

Clang! Hammer comes down

Brightsteel forged, a rider's blade

It's called Brisingr

**oOoOoOo**

White orb in his hands

The young elf stands mystified

As the pale sphere cracks

**oOoOoOo**

**Kir's Tale Haikus**

**oOoOoOo**

Black egg lies hidden

Within a mountaintop cave

It hatches alone

**oOoOoOo**

A young black dragon

Discovered by king's soldiers

Wounded on his back

**oOoOoOo**

Discovered by man

A black-clad, pale magician

A friendship is forged

**oOoOoOo**

**End of Kir's Haikus**

**oOoOoOo**

A mountain it's not

Covered in scales, not grass

Ancient dragons sleep.

**oOoOoOo**

Older than men

The dragon race is ancient

They were, are, will be

**oOoOoOo**

Years go by as days

Eons pass, dragons remain

The dragon blinks once

* * *

**A/N: Well? How'd I do in haikus? **

**By the way, here's a note for Naruto the Sage (an anonymous reviewer). Yes, I write my poems alone. I do not collaborate with anyone, nor do I ask for anyone's help. These are all mine.**

**Anyway, yeah, I hope that this impresses people. It's hard to write this stuff. I even wrote a haiku about how hard this stuff is to write**

**-ahem-**

* * *

**A Dragon Haiku**

**Very difficult to write**

**Hard to find the words.**

* * *

**Poll results update! The spin-off has been approved by voters. "No" had 3 votes, "sure, why not (meaning they don't really feel either way) had 4 votes, "yes" had 4 votes, as long as I update Alagaësia's New Dragon at the same rate as expected. **

**Now there's a new poll about what I should name the spin-off! Vote for the options!**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	5. The Elderly Dragon

**Alagaësian Dragon Poetry**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: I would just like to notify readers that I will be disabling anonymous reviews for a duration, in order to prevent verbal sparring between anonymous reviewers to occur like they did today. I apologize ahead of time to any legitimate anonymous reviewers who wished to review honestly and constructively about my poetry, but I have to prevent epic review wars. Before I close the topic, I want "Naruto the Sage" to know that, despite popular belief, I do not steal the inspiration for Alagaësia's New Dragon from the author Fresh blood. There are only a few human-to-dragon stories, and just because mine is one of those does not make me a plaigerizer. I love those stories, but the only intended similarities are the fact that a one-time human is now a dragon.**

**This one's humorous! Or at least... I tried to make it so. I had to make this one funny to overcome the serious attitude within the first part of the Author's Note.**

**

* * *

****The Elderly Dragon******

* * *

The ancient dragon is awake.

He prays for his bones not to break.

As he rises, every joint lets out an audible _creak._

But for many years he has felt this weak.

It's not a surprise, not at his age.

For his level of wisdom, pain was his wage.

He leaves his cave, searching for prey.

His cataract-filled eyes blink in the light of day.

Once he finds a deer, he prepares to spring,

when from behind, a painful twinge, _My wing!_

His chronic wing-ache flames up once more,

just like it had since the last great war.

A human appears, the dragon prepares to attack.

Another sharp pain, _Ouch, MY BACK!_

He manages to flee from the man,

stumbling away like only an old dragon can.

He gets home, out of his mouth comes a hiss,

_I'm getting way too old for this..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well? Shorter than usual, I thought it up on my way home. I thought it'd be funny to enter the mind of an elderly dragon who is plagued with all the pains of old age that humans have. Once more, I apologize to any legitimate anonymous reviewers for the lengths I must go to in order to prevent chaos.**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


End file.
